Les démons du procureur
by Gigira
Summary: Cependant... le doute restait, plus terrible encore qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus éviter la question, à présent ; libérée à l'intérieur de son esprit, elle y tournait en rond, sans faire mine de le lâcher, cherchant désespérément une réponse...


_Hello ! Voici la première fic' que je publie sur le fandom d'Ace Attorney. J'ai découvert cette série récemment, et j'ai tout de suite accroché. En plus, il y a plein de situations vraiment intéressantes à exploiter en fics._

_**Cette fanfiction contient des spoilers conséquents sur l'affaire 4 du premier jeu**, qui est en fait le seul auquel j'ai eu l'occasion de jouer pour l'instant. Elle est née juste après que j'ai terminé cette fameuse affaire, en fait ; s'il y a des choses incohérentes avec les autres jeux ou un peu OOC, je m'en excuse. Bref, voilà, juste quelques réflexions sur la relation entre Benjamin Hunter et Manfred von Karma. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop barbant, j'espère que j'ai réussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Au fait, j'utilise les noms francophones. L'histoire se passe au début de la carrière de Benjamin Hunter, en 2013._

_Benjamin Hunter, Manfred von Karma, tous les personnages et l'univers de Ace Attorney (c) Capcom. Je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant sur eux.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Les démons du procureur<strong>

- La cour déclare l'accusé... coupable ! La séance est levée.

Un puissant coup de marteau retentit, libérant la salle de son silence. Aussitôt, un grand brouhaha s'éleva, tandis que le public s'écoulait à travers les portes, discutant du procès auquel ils venaient d'assister. Chacun avait son mot à dire, sa remarque à faire ; on parlait des arguments, des interventions, des preuves avancées, comme s'il s'était agi d'un véritable spectacle. Un nom en particulier revenait sur les lèvres enthousiastes, un nom peu connu encore, mais dont la notoriété ne cessait de s'accroître : celui du jeune avocat de l'accusation, dont la claire logique et l'éloquence redoutable avaient brillamment démontré la culpabilité de l'accusé, une fois de plus. Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il semblait atteindre son objectif avec tant de facilité. En vérité, il avait donné cette impression à chacun des procès auxquels il avait participé, et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'attendaient à le voir rapidement devenir une référence en la matière.

Cependant, tous les avis ne lui étaient pas aussi favorables. Nul ne démentait son talent, mais cette figure hautaine, drapée dans ses atours colorés, n'attirait pas vraiment la sympathie, et l'admiration dont il était l'objet se teintait souvent d'agacement. Certes, il était doué, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour adopter une attitude aussi arrogante, surtout lorsqu'on n'avait que vingt-et-un ans ? La froideur et le mépris affichés sur ce si jeune visage avaient le don d'attiser les hostilités, encore aggravées par le fait qu'il paraissait ne jamais se tromper. Les plus mauvaises langues prétendaient même que ce succès trop rapide pourrait n'être pas uniquement dû à sa ténacité, mais également à des agissements moins avouables : le jeune procureur semblait en effet trop proche des sphères influentes du tribunal pour être vraiment honnête...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il venait de remporter une nouvelle victoire. Que cela plaise ou non à ses détracteurs.

Sans prêter aucune attention à l'accusé effondré ni aux regards perçants qui le dévisageaient, Benjamin Hunter sortit de la salle d'audience, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette affaire avait été facile, très facile même, davantage que la plupart de celles qu'il avait traitées jusqu'ici. Les preuves étaient quasiment toutes confondantes, les témoignages limpides, et pas un instant il n'avait douté de l'issue du procès. Il en était presque peiné pour l'avocat de la défense...

Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins d'un an qu'il avait débuté dans le métier d'avocat de l'accusation. On lui avait déjà confié plusieurs dossiers, pour la plupart assez simples, mais dont il s'occupait avec une grande minutie, et il n'avait encore jamais essuyé un seul échec. Toutefois, malgré ses nombreuses victoires, entendre le juge prononcer son verdict l'emplissait toujours de la même satisfaction. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il était fier d'avoir atteint son but : à vrai dire, la conclusion des affaires qu'il traitait faisait rarement l'ombre d'un doute à ses yeux, et il était conscient, en obtenant ce qu'il voulait, de faire uniquement son travail, sans plus. Il n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur ses lauriers longtemps après les avoir remportés, et les affaires classées n'avaient guère d'intérêt pour lui plus de quelques heures après le jugement. Non, la joie du combat remporté était bien sûr présente en lui comme en tout être humain normalement constitué, mais de manière infime. Plus consistante était celle de savoir que, grâce à lui, un criminel de plus finirait sous les verrous, là où était sa place et celle de tous ceux de son espèce...

Benjamin Hunter avait horreur des criminels. C'était le cas de beaucoup de monde, mais chez lui, cette haine était bien plus forte que la moyenne. Ce n'était pas un simple idéal de justice qu'il poursuivait : tous ceux qui l'avaient rencontré ou vu à l'oeuvre s'accordaient à dire que c'était beaucoup plus profond, beaucoup plus violent que cela. La simple idée d'en savoir certains profiter impunément de la lumière du jour, sans être inquiétés de leurs méfaits, le révulsait ; il ne comprenait tout simplement pas que des êtres ayant commis des actes aussi abominables que détruire la vie d'autres hommes puissent seulement se supporter sans souffrir de leurs gestes pour le restant de leurs jours. Comment était-ce possible de ne pas ressentir le poids brûlant de la honte et de la culpabilité après cela, et de parvenir encore à nier les faits au-delà de toute évidence ? Cela dépassait sa vision des choses, et selon lui, de telles créatures méritaient à peine d'être nommées humains. Cette opinion plutôt extrême n'était pas faite pour lui créer des partisans, et mettait la plupart de ceux à qui il la confiait profondément mal à l'aise ; mais jamais il n'aurait prétendu en avoir une autre, et à défaut d'inspirer aux malfaiteurs le dégoût d'eux-même qu'il ressentait à leur égard, il les combattait avec vigueur, mettant une froide passion en œuvre afin de débarrasser le monde de ceux qu'il considérait comme le pire des fléaux.

Une fois de plus, il avait réussi à en vaincre un, et une vague de soulagement l'avait envahi, mais il savait qu'elle serait malheureusement temporaire. Ses ennemis étaient plus nombreux que les moulins de Don Quichotte, et il n'en viendrait jamais à bout ; mais même si la guerre qu'il avait entreprise était vouée à l'échec, il se devait de la continuer jusqu'au bout. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'alléger sa conscience, d'accomplir ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir, alors il ne pouvait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Cela nuirait à son travail et serait le premier signe d'un déclin irrémédiable. C'était bien simple : il n'en avait pas le droit.

Tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs du tribunal, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien se profila devant lui. C'était celle d'un homme, mince et pâle, au maintien si droit qu'il en était imposant malgré sa taille moyenne. S'efforçant de rester placide et imperturbable, Benjamin s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour, maître von Karma, lui dit-il poliment, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

Manfred von Karma se retourna vers lui d'un air revêche, comme à son habitude. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas ; il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu l'avocat arborer une expression amène.

- Bonjour, Benjamin, répondit-il. J'ai assisté au procès.

Aussitôt, celui-ci sentit un curieux mélange de fierté et d'appréhension l'envahir, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Manfred von Karma détestait les débordements ; c'était une des rares choses que, depuis onze ans qu'il le connaissait, Benjamin avait réussi à apprendre sur lui, et il aurait préféré se faire lui-même inculper plutôt que de lui laisser entrevoir ses états d'âme. Toutefois, cela ne l'en rendait pas plus doué pour les conversations...

- Oh, fit-il simplement, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinente.

Von Karma ne répondit pas à son interjection, et Benjamin se maudit de ne pas pouvoir formuler une phrase un peu plus claire. Il attendit un moment, mais le silence s'épaissit, son mentor ne donnant pas l'impression d'avoir quoi que ce soit à dire. Au bout d'un moment, l'incertitude finit par envahir le jeune procureur. Il connaissait ces silences, savait qu'ils pouvaient durer de longues minutes si personne ne les coupait, tout comme il savait que le vieil avocat réagissait souvent très mal à leur interruption ; mais il était si imprévisible... n'aurait-il pas dû faire autre chose qu'attendre qu'il prenne la parole ? Il détestait ces moments où , pris par le doute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tergiverser, au point de bloquer toute réaction. Mais à force d'habitude, il avait fini par apprendre à donner le change ; aussi resta-t-il pareil à lui-même, le visage sans expression.

Finalement, il ne put empêcher son impatience de prendre le dessus. Il voulait trop connaître l'opinion de son mentor pour ne pas lui poser la question qui lui tournait en tête depuis qu'il l'avait abordé. Cela lui en coûtait, et il savait qu'il le regretterait probablement, car Manfred von Karma n'était pas homme à mâcher ses mots, et souvent, ses critiques étaient crues et pointues. Toutefois, son avis importait trop au jeune homme pour qu'il s'arrête à ce genre d'hésitation. Et puis, bien qu'il ne voulût pas l'admettre tout à fait, il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas trop mal mené son affaire, et au fond de lui dormait l'espoir ténu de recevoir peut-être quelques compliments, cette fois...

- Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? dit-il, sans doute un peu trop brusquement, afin que le procureur ne s'aperçoive pas du trouble qui l'agitait.

- Ce procès était beaucoup trop long, répliqua sèchement le vieil homme. Le verdict aurait dû être rendu après vingt minutes. La défense se raccrochait à ce qu'elle pouvait, de toute évidence. Les preuves étaient accablantes et désignaient toutes l'accusé très clairement. Nul besoin de disserter sur des détails tels que le temps qu'il est resté sur les lieux du crime pour le comprendre.

Benjamin se mordit discrètement les lèvres, sans répondre tout de suite. Il aurait dû prévoir une telle réaction, connaissant son mentor ; il savait très bien que ce dernier ne se comportait jamais comme il s'y attendait. Toutefois ses paroles, pour une raison inconnue, lui faisaient l'effet d'une douche froide, et c'était d'autant plus idiot qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Une pointe de honte s'insinua en lui à l'idée qu'un peu plus tôt, il avait cru s'être bien débrouillé... il s'était trompé, une fois de plus.

- Je comprends, fit-il. Je... je m'appliquerai mieux la prochaine fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher la défense d'interroger les témoins...

Von Karma haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ai-je parlé d'empêcher quoi que ce soit ? répondit-il. Il s'agit simplement de faire preuve d'efficacité, et tu en as sincèrement manqué lors de cette affaire. La défense fait une remarque inutile, juste bonne à faire perdre du temps ? Il faut émettre une objection et clarifier les choses pour l'empêcher de semer la confusion, pas rentrer dans son jeu avec des argumentations sans intérêt comme tu le fais. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour un avocat de la défense : il fera tout pour amener la cour à se perdre dans ses élucubrations insensées, c'est comme ça qu'il fait innocenter ses clients. Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas à temps, tu n'en sortiras jamais.

Le jeune homme se promit de persévérer, et acquiesça, dans l'espoir que le vieil avocat s'aperçoive qu'il avait compris la leçon ; mais ce dernier n'en avait pas fini.

- Bien sûr, il faut un peu de cran pour cela, poursuivit-il, un brin sarcastique. En règle générale, d'ailleurs, dans ce métier, il faut de la rigueur et du sérieux pour réussir. Si tu veux que la cour t'écoute, tu dois parvenir à t'imposer auprès d'elle, il n'y a pas de secret. Pas de place pour le laxisme ni pour l'amateurisme. Si tu ne te secoues pas un peu, tu n'arriveras à rien.

Benjamin ne répondit pas, légèrement agacé. Il se sentait blessé par les paroles de son mentor, bien qu'il sût cela idiot ; elles avaient pour but de le faire progresser, après tout, alors il avait bien tort de prendre la mouche. Si le vieil avocat se montrait si dur, c'était simplement pour qu'il ne se repose pas sur ce qu'il avait déjà acquis et continue à s'améliorer. Se vexer était ridicule, et il se morigéna mentalement, promettant de tout faire pour progresser lors du procès suivant.

Toutefois, il ne put empêcher une pointe d'abattement de s'insinuer en lui. Il connaissait le perfectionnisme de von Karma, et savait qu'il n'acceptait que le meilleur, tant de lui-même que des autres ; de telles exigences avaient de quoi décourager, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il se montrerait jamais satisfait de son travail.

Malgré ses efforts pour dissimuler sa faiblesse, von Karma avait dû la percevoir, car il arrêta sa diatribe, et le jeune homme crut même – mais ce devait être une illusion – le voir se radoucir légèrement.

- A ta décharge, on peut quand même dire que, si évidentes qu'elles étaient pour qui sait les lire, les preuves comportaient des failles... fit-il. De grosses failles, pour certaines, même si toutes étaient parfaitement expliquées par les faits. Tu savais que la défense en profiterait, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en étais à peu près sûr, c'est vrai, avoua Benjamin. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, sinon trouver leurs explications.

- C'est là que tu te trompes de nouveau, répondit von Karma. Ce genre de failles n'est jamais nécessaire. Tout ce qu'elles font, c'est donner de faux espoirs à la défense. Parfois... simplement les supprimer permet à tout le monde de gagner du temps.

Le jeune homme se recula, sur la défensive. Avait-il bien compris ce que son mentor insinuait ?

- Vous voulez dire... falsifier les... ?

Le vieil avocat poussa un profond soupir, et Benjamin eut presque envie de se recroqueviller. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Bien sûr que von Karma ne songeait pas à cela, c'était idiot, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. A moins que... Une bribe de souvenir tenta de remonter à sa mémoire, mais n'y arriva pas, car il la refoula aussitôt. Elle datait de cette époque bannie, à laquelle il ne voulait plus jamais songer ; c'était presque devenu un réflexe d'empêcher ses pensées d'y accéder.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, maugréa son mentor. Tu ne changeras jamais. Au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives, réfléchis et écoute. Il y a des cas où tout désigne l'accusé comme coupable, et où tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit de lui, mais où certains détails empêchent le juge de prononcer son verdict immédiatement. Dans une situation pareille, il n'y a pas de mal à s'arranger pour que ces détails ne gênent plus personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Benjamin ne réagit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant, l'esprit embrumé. Où von Karma voulait-il donc en venir ? Il s'en voulait légèrement de se poser une telle question, mais... n'était-il vraiment pas en train de lui conseiller de « s'arranger » avec les preuves ? Si c'était le cas... il refusait tout simplement de s'abaisser à cela. C'était contraire à tous ses principes, à tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Le fait même que le vieil avocat le lui propose suggérait que son incroyable succès n'était dû qu'à ce genre de pratique... c'était inacceptable. Cependant... il devait avouer que son raisonnement tenait la route... Il protesta tout de même, mais davantage pour le principe qu'autre chose.

- Vous avez raison, bien sûr, mais... nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça, fit-il, tentant de se persuader de ce qu'il disait, avant de se rendre compte qu'il le pensait vraiment. Ce n'est pas correct, et c'est illégal. Comment pourrions-nous conserver notre crédibilité, si nous faisions condamner les criminels par l'intermédiaire d'autres actions délictueuses ? Sans compter que cela ouvrirait grand la porte aux erreurs judiciaires, déjà trop nombreuses. Exécuter des coupables est dans l'ordre des choses, mais pas faire condamner des innocents.

Von Karma secoua la tête, mais cette fois, Benjamin resta solidement campé sur sa position, refusant de la remettre en question. Il était interdit de toucher aux preuves. Quoi que son mentor puisse dire.

- Tu ne vois pas les choses du bon côté, fit ce dernier, un brin agacé. Bien sûr, cela peut conduire à des erreurs judiciaires. Mais tu n'évoques qu'une seule sorte d'erreur, et l'inaction que tu prônes peut elle aussi en causer... pense au nombre de coupables qui ont déjà été innocentés alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû l'être, par exemple.

Le jeune homme serra les dents avec colère, touché par l'argument, et détourna le regard de von Karma, qui l'observait fixement. Innocenter des coupables... à ses yeux, c'était presque pire que l'inverse. Le vieil avocat avait tapé juste, et Benjamin était certain qu'il le savait. Il était la seule personne qui, après qu'il lui avait confié son mépris viscéral des criminels, lui avait avoué partager son opinion. Comment alors ne pas être d'accord avec lui ? Mais il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec lui. Pas là-dessus.

Innocenter des coupables... malgré tout, cette idée le tourmentait profondément. Que lui-même puisse un jour laisser échapper un malfaiteur aux griffes de la justice, il le redoutait ; pire, cela l'angoissait terriblement. Il aurait considéré cela comme un grave manquement à ses obligations, et personnellement, il n'aurait pas pu se le pardonner.

Car, même s'il n'aimait pas y penser, il y avait un criminel qu'il détestait plus que tous les autres, et qui se reflétait dans l'ombre de tous les scélérats qui croisaient sa route : l'assassin de son père, douze ans plus tôt. A l'époque, l'unique suspect avait été innocenté, et officiellement, l'affaire n'avait jamais été résolue ; mais Benjamin savait pertinemment qui était le coupable. Il était présent lorsque les évènements s'étaient produits, et il en conservait encore d'affreux cauchemars, qui le poursuivaient plus assidûment que tous les procureurs du monde. Il haïssait cet homme, cet assassin, ce monstre, qui avait détruit la vie de son père et brisé tout ce en quoi lui-même croyait. Mais le pire, dans tout cela, était qu'il ne pourrait jamais le punir comme il le méritait...

Alors chaque accusé était le meurtrier, tous ceux qu'il accablait avait commis le crime. Il finissait toujours par les faire inculper, ce qui lui conférait une agréable impression d'allègement, malheureusement éphémère. Tôt ou tard, il lui fallait bien se rendre compte que le véritable assassin, lui, courait toujours...

Cette constatation lancinante le dévorait constamment, et il ne devait qu'à une volonté de fer d'avoir réussi à cacher sa hantise aux yeux de tous. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les tourments que pouvait causer une justice qui laissait des criminels échapper à leur sort, aussi redoublait-il d'ardeur et d'acharnement dans son travail, pour que jamais une telle situation ne se reproduise. Dans son optique des choses, des coupables innocentés par sa faute était la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Cette obsession était presque pathologique, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, sinon continuer son chemin sans hésiter ni montrer de faiblesse. Les coupables devaient être châtiés ; sur ce point, il se montrait toujours inflexible.

Cependant... la solution proposée par son mentor était-elle la seule possible pour mener la justice à bien ? Y avait-il vraiment des cas où seule la triche permettait de l'obtenir ?

Mais non, non, se répéta-t-il, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ; comme il s'interdisait de délaisser une affaire avant d'avoir obtenu le verdict « coupable », comme il s'obstinait à vérifier les moindres détails du dossier avant chaque procès, comme il se refusait le moindre repos avant de sentir la victoire solidement assurée, il bannissait cette solution honteuse et déloyale. C'était interdit, tout simplement.

Pourtant, le doute refusait de le lâcher.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, dit-il afin de couper court à la conversation, reportant ses propres réflexions du même coup. Il se sentait complètement perdu, et ne voulait pas que von Karma s'en aperçoive, aussi barricada-t-il ses incertitudes dans un coin de son cerveau jusqu'à un moment plus propice, comme il le faisait bien souvent. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se préoccuper de ça maintenant, pas tant qu'il ne se retrouvait pas dans un tel cas.

Mais ses soucis ne s'effacèrent pas aussi aisément que d'habitude. Les souvenirs ramenés par ses interrogations avaient réveillé dans ses oreilles un terrible cri, lointain et pourtant proche, survenu sans raison aucune, et qui refusait de le laisser en paix. Il réprima un bâillement, que l'oeil de lynx de von Karma ne manqua pas.

- Excusez-moi, dit le jeune homme, un rien confus devant le regard pourtant neutre que son mentor lui adressait.

- Mauvaise nuit ? devina le vieil avocat. Je ne te savais pas sujet à la nervosité avant un procès, pourtant.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas du tout de ça, s'empressa de répondre Benjamin, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Mais il en avait déjà trop dit, car von Karma insista sur le sujet.

- Qu'y a-t-il, alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Des... cauchemars, avoua le jeune homme, à contrecœur. A propos de... mon père.

- Ton père ? fit von Karma, comme au quart de tour, ce qui surprit légèrement Benjamin. Il était rare que le vieux procureur lui montre un intérêt aussi vif... Définitivement, il ne comprendrait jamais les méandres des réactions de cet homme.

- Raconte-moi ça, dit son mentor, plus posément. En général, cela soulage de raconter ses mauvais rêves. Et tu seras certainement mieux concentré en dormant convenablement.

Benjamin hésita, remarquant à peine la pointe d'ironie. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars à personne ; et il avait beau avoir un grand respect pour Manfred von Karma, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de se confier. Ni à lui, ni à quiconque.

Cependant, le regard perçant que lui lançait l'avocat le fit finalement céder. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui parler de ça, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui laisser penser qu'il lui cachait des choses. Leur relation ne lui avait jamais paru particulièrement solide, et malgré toute l'admiration qu'il lui portait, il sentait par moments une barrière se dresser entre eux, infranchissable, et dont il ne comprenait pas la nature. Au fond, davantage que d'être débarrassé de son rêve, il espérait qu'en l'avouant à von Karma, il gagnerait enfin la confiance que ce dernier paraissait lui refuser constamment...

- C'est... dans un ascenseur, expliqua-t-il, un peu confusément. Nous sommes trois, bloqués à l'intérieur. Mon père et un autre homme se disputent violemment, et je suffoque terriblement. Le manque d'air est insoutenable, chacun de leurs mots me fait l'effet de nous retirer une petite parcelle de vie à tous. A ce moment-là, il y a... un objet qui tombe. Pris de panique, je le lance sur eux, pour qu'ils s'immobilisent, pour qu'ils se taisent, avec l'espoir que cela nous permette de respirer... mais ça ne marche pas. Il y a un grand bruit... comme une détonation... et puis... et puis...

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Un cri... horrible, poursuivit-il, baissant involontairement la voix. Long, effroyable, douloureux... je m'en souviens encore...

Il frissonna.

- Et puis je me réveille, termina-t-il, en essayant de se réveiller vraiment.

Profondément troublé, il tenta de se reprendre, de se recomposer l'expression impassible que, submergé par l'effroi de son récit, il avait laissée s'effriter. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, il s'efforça d'ensevelir à nouveau en lui tous ces sentiments de faiblesse qui l'envahissaient la nuit, et qui avaient resurgi pendant que ses mots sortaient de sa bouche.

Il ne vit donc pas von Karma porter convulsivement la main à son épaule droite, ni ne perçut la peur et la surprise dans son regard se changer en dégoût, en horreur, et en haine bouillante, avant de s'évanouir simplement, effacés par une volonté de fer. Quand il leva les yeux vers lui, son mentor était pareil à d'habitude.

- Un peu comme si le coup avait atteint ton père ? suggéra ce dernier, comme en passant.

Benjamin sursauta, touché par ses mots comme par un impact de balle. Une ombre de peur passa sur son visage ; malgré tous ses efforts pour garder contenance, il était clair que l'éventualité l'avait longtemps tourmenté, et que les paroles de l'avocat n'avait fait que la ranimer. Égaré, il lui lança un regard, comme en quête de réconfort ; mais il ne trouva rien, sur ce masque hermétique et froid, à quoi se raccrocher. Il respira donc profondément, fermant un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il semblait un peu plus serein, mais l'angoisse n'avait pas entièrement quitté ses prunelles.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, comme pour s'en convaincre. Juste un mauvais rêve. Rien qui mérite qu'on s'y arrête.

Il paraissait à présent avoir complètement repris le contrôle de lui-même. Dans sa voix ne pointait plus que le regret de s'être laissé allé à ses faiblesses : toute trace de peur avait disparu.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça froidement von Karma. Que voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Benjamin hocha la tête, et se prépara à parler, pressé de changer de sujet, mais le vieil avocat ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- C'est une étrange coïncidence, fit-il. Ton cauchemar me rappelle une ancienne affaire. Très ancienne, je ne me souviens plus des détails... Toujours est-il que la victime avait aussi été tuée dans un ascenseur, ici même, par balle. Tu en as sûrement déjà entendu parler, c'était un assez gros dossier, un cas dramatique. En plus, si je me souviens bien, il n'a jamais été résolu...

Il l'observa fixement, d'un regard si pénétrant que Benjamin sentit la panique déferler en lui. Il avait tout deviné, se dit-il. Le vieil avocat ne laissait rien transparaître, mais le jeune homme était certain de lire le soupçon au fond de ses yeux. Aussitôt, il se maudit de lui avoir tout raconté. Il avait cherché gagner sa confiance, mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse... Un court instant, le désespoir l'envahit. Tous deux avaient en commun une haine démesurée des criminels ; que von Karma devait-il penser de lui, maintenant qu'il avait compris ce que lui-même refusait d'admettre ?

Car c'était impossible, il n'avait jamais pu commettre quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Lui, un criminel ? Il n'osait même pas y penser, c'était par trop insupportable. Cela ne pouvait être vrai... toutefois une autre personne y avait songé, et cette personne était le meilleur des avocats de l'accusation... non, non, non !

Il détourna les yeux, sans noter l'air jubilant de son mentor.

Après un instant, celui-ci soupira discrètement.

- Et il ne le sera sans doute jamais, dit-il simplement.

Cette petite phrase eut le mérite d'ôter le poids terrible qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune homme, du moins en partie. Il scruta avec insistance la physionomie de l'avocat sans rien y déceler, ce qui acheva de le convaincre que ses aveux, au moins, n'auraient pas de conséquences... Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû, mais il se sentait soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à les assumer.

Cependant... le doute restait, plus terrible encore qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus éviter la question, à présent ; libérée à l'intérieur de son esprit, elle y tournait en rond, sans faire mine de le lâcher, cherchant désespérément une réponse... mais en souhaitait-il réellement une ? Dans sa lâcheté, il n'osait même pas s'avouer qu'il en avait terriblement peur.

Toutefois, rien ne devait se voir de ses incertitudes.

- C'est ennuyeux... dit-il, le visage fermé et contrarié. Mais... j'imagine que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, malheureusement.

Il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, l'expression figée dans un masque impassible ; toutefois, dans ses yeux, l'inquiétude n'avait pas totalement disparu.

Les lèvres de Manfred von Karma s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.


End file.
